


A Way With Words

by Hotdogs



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdogs/pseuds/Hotdogs
Summary: Deuce Gorgon was helpless. A helpless romantic and, typically, helpless in school. After learning he was failing a class and failing to please Cleo, Deuce asked Jackson and Holt for help. He needed both to work out if he was going to make it to the end of the year intact.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Deuce Gorgon/Holt Hyde, Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Way With Words

**Author's Note:**

> Deuce is such a nice guy and I have this head cannon that he has zero bad intentions. Also, this is what i think Jackson and Holt look like https://www.deviantart.com/emiglionico/art/jackson-and-holt-836564716

Friday, the last day till the weekend, was always a stress reliever. The sun hung high and for once deuce was seated by a window. The huge glass pane magnified temperature and his snakes let out low hisses as they soaked up rays of heat. 

Sharply the bell rang, ghouls and ghosts settled down in their seats as the teacher walked in. Math was never his strongest, not like he tried to pass, so he decided to let his eyes wonder for a while. The gorgon relaxed and lazily looked across the schoolyard. He watched a few birds fly pass before some familiar faces appeared. Deuce leaned towards the window, straining his sight to get a better look. 

The flaming hair and the sparking ghoul were tucked away in a corner. They seemed to be having a good conversation. One would talk and the other would follow with the ultimate head thrown back laugh. Holt was the flirting champ and he was really giving it his all with Frankie today. 

The light touches on the shoulder followed by his fingers brushing her arm which ended in a sweet hand holding. Frankie turned a deep red, faced away from the fire element and said something. Her lips started to quiver. Holt put his unheld hand to her chin, whipping it over to face him. He said something which made her smile and to finish it off he pulled her in for a kiss.

It felt like one of his moms trashy soap operas. His cheeks hurt. Was he sweating? Deuce leaned back into his seat and rubbed his hand on his face. For a moment he wondered why he stared so long before he was snapped back to reality. 

There, standing next to him, was Mr.Hack with a ruler tucked under his arm. He looked upset, " Mr. Gorgon, are you ready to finally pay attention in my class?" His eyebrows raised high.

Deuce lowered his hand into his lap. "Yeah. Sorry." He watched as his teacher left his side to continue the lesson at the front of the class. The scraping of the chalkboard reminded the gorgon really how petrifying boring math could be. His mind wandered once again as he looked forward. 

It felt like hours before the bell had finally rung. His face had slipped from his hand. The slobber that raced down his arm stopped and pooled on the desk. Hastily, he took the end of his shirt and wiped up drool. Before dropping the hem he examined the tabletop, then let his shirt go. It rested on his stomach for a second before he realised that his mistake left a wet mark. " Damn." What a way to ruin his favorite shirt. 

Deuce collected his notebook and shoved it straight into his bag. It crumpled just like the rest of his papers tucked at the bottom. With the backpack swung around his shoulder he was ready to drag himself to the next class.

Mr.Hack had stopped Deuce before he left, " You're a smart boy." He sighed. " If you pushed yourself, you could be getting a passing grade. I believe you can do it." The teacher reached into his desk,as he pulled away, a stack of five papers were folded in his hand. He jutted them out to the teenager. " These are due on monday. If you do them all correctly I'll give you the passing grade." Saying it with more force then the earlier conversion. The gorgon took the papers from Mr.Hack. Then, finally, walked out of the classroom.

The gorgon distanced himself from the room. He quickly looked at the packet, decided it was too much to read, unzipped his backpack and shoved it in.

Monster highs halls were filled with bustling feet finding their way to their destination. Deuce's legs felt heavy as he walked, he could tell how tired he was by it. Just one more period he told himself. The chatter in the halls grew softer. Or was it his mind growing louder? Deuce followed his normal route to his next class on autopilot. It was easier as he made it further and further down the hall. 

His next class, mad science, was stationed in a far away, dark and abandoned corner of the school. In the beginning of the year he found it to be odd but as time progressed he would consider it a smart move on monster highs end. Although having some of the smartest students in the state, his fellow classmates got into some pretty bad mishaps. From small explosions to large scale fires, they should really think twice before giving teenagers flames and hazardous materials. 

Deuce had finally made it to his last class. His bag seemed like it was filled with rocks and it was nice to take it off and sit down. A sigh escaped the gorgon. His mouth felt dry and he licked his lips. Taking out his beaten notebook he noticed Jackson had just walked in. He gave the normie a friendly half wave signaling to come sit next to him. He was happy to see Jackson, they were good friends, but most importantly he was happy to get a smart lab partner. Deuce wasn't not passing mad science but he also wouldn't dare show his mother the report card.

The frosted tipped friend made his way to Deuce. "Hey dude. What's happenin'?" Jackson pulled out the chair, tossed his messenger bag strap over his head and dropped it to the floor. The normie happily plopped himself down and scooted up to the desk. 

"Nothing really man." He put his palm to his chin then twisted his face towards Jackson. "Got a homework packet from Mr.Hack. That was really fun." He gave a quick smile, "He said that if I fill it out correctly, I'd pass the class." 

Jackson lit up. "I can help you out."

"Really you'd do that?"

"It's no problem dude. I don't have anything to do this weekend." A great smile spread across his face. One that, if Deuce didn't really know the kid well, would be considered creepy if not off putting.

The gorgon nodded to himself for a moment. Progressively, he agreed to what Jackson said. 

Once again, the bell rang. The mad science teacher gave his famous speech about lab safety and blah blah. He called Jackson to pass out the worksheets. They had till the end of the period to get it done or they'd have to stay longer. Heath wined in disagreement, telling him about how unfair that was to keep them longer. Really, it was funny how many times the class had heard this conversation. A few students let out chuckles. The teacher told everyone to be silent then redirected his attention back to Heath and told him to sit.

Jackson found his way back to the desk after handing out the papers. "You ready to start?"

Deuce nodded. 

They started the worksheet. Jackson read out the beginning of the instructions then slowly he progressed to a mutter. With a nod of his blond tipped head he took a hold of two chemicals and started to mix. 

It seemed like second nature to the kid, he'd look at the worksheet for a second then spend the rest of the time on the experiment. Each mad science desk held a few different colored liquids in tubes, a ceramic bowl on a platform and under it was a burner nicely set in the off position. He filled a glass tube to the exact mark and poured the liquid into the bowl, lit the burner to a yellow flame and watched it change colors. Jackson jotted down some notes before turning his paper over for Deuce. 

Comparing Jackson and Deuce from their outside appearance was like apples to oranges. The two had a lot in common, their love for casketball and t.v., but anything to do with academia they couldn't be further apart. 

The gorgon transferred the information onto his sheet then passed the paper back to his friend. Deuce looked around the classroom, giving slight glances to Heath and Clawd. Looking up to the clock he noticed that 15 minutes were left of class. Great. The two were the first to finish the lab worksheet. 

Deuce brought his attention back to Jackson just to see him get up and hand the papers to the teacher. 15 minutes was enough to start the math packet. Reaching into his backpack, the scaled teenager retrieved the crumbled up papers and placed it on the desk. He was smoothing the creases on the edge of the table when Jackson finally sat back down. 

"Is that the math homework?" Jackson watched as the poor gorgon pressed down the pages. He rested his forearms on the desktop while twiddling his thumbs.

A small chuckle escaped, "Yeah." He stopped his effort on the packet. "You really wanna help, huh?" Deuce smiled at Jackson before sliding the homework over.

"Of course I wanna help out dude." Math came easy to the normie. He gave a once over of the packet. " I can definitely help you." The calculator was the first thing to be retrieved from his bag. Then his pen was placed in the neat line of objects. "I think we can get the first page done right now."

Deuce scooted closer to Jackson. Their elbows touched and knees knocked against each other. "Okay math lightin', let's get this party started." 

15 minutes didn't seem all that long. They worked through a few problems that Deuce had trouble with. The gorgon finished the first page quickly and handed it over to Jackson to check his work. After a few moments, the normie boy nodded his head and gave a congratulatory 'good job'. 

15 minutes didn't seem that long enough. As the bell rang for the last time that day Deuce felt panicked. He wouldn't be able to finish this all by himself. The gorgon stopped Jackson before he packed and left. "Do you wanna come over to my house to help me finish?" He held his hand on top of the normie boy's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Jackson gave a glance to the snake boy behind him. "Totally dude. Just text me your address." He continued to pack his bag.

"How about tonight? Six?"

"Sounds good to me." 

"Sweet!"

Jackson zipped up the bag and flung the strap over his head again. The normie boy stood up quickly and pushed his chair back in. His back pocket started to buzz. It startled him before he realised it was just his phone. Could he be more racked today? Jackson read the message to himself. Frankie wanted to meet up after school. Cool! She also wanted him to walk her home. Doubly cool! He turned his attention back to Deuce. "Imma hang with Frankie. Catch ya later at six, 'kay?" 

"'Kay. Have fun with Frankie" Deuce gave him a knowing smile "Thanks Jackson."

Jackson nodded then excused himself from the table. He left the class in a haste. The normie felt his heart beat fast as his step quickened. Or was it his anxiety? Anxiety to hang out alone with Frankie, to maybe be invited to hang out longer and to finally know where their relationship stood. 

The thing about Frankie was that, not only was she the nicest, funniest ghoul he'd ever met, she made all his worries go away with just one look at him. All of this came to mind because there she was standing in all her glory. It felt like there was a spotlight on her, her hair shined and her eyes sparkled. He'd forgotten how to walk for a moment. Fumbling over his feet, Jackson made his way to Frankie. She greeted him with a soft smile and a wave. "Hey Frankie! How're you?" 

The sparking ghoul tucked her thumbs under her backpack straps and swayed on her feet. "Good! Thanks for askin'. You?" She was ready to head out. Her head jerked to the side and her body followed. Frankie waited for Jackson to catch her drift before she really started walking.

"Same! Good, I mean. Better now." He looked at the ghoul, slightly hunched over to get closer to Frankie's eye line.

She nudged her elbow into his side and giggled. "Yeah? Real better now. Right?" She said jokingly. She slowed in front of the large school door, taking the handle and opening it for the normie.

Jackson walked through quickly. "Yeah. I like..." He hesitated for a moment "I like being around you. You're nice." He broke out in a disgusting blush and shied away from her stare.

Frankie tried to stick her nose in his face, really wanted to tease him more but Jackson was too caught up in himself to notice. She relaxed,"I like being around you too, dude." Frankie side eyed him and gave a smile.

He felt himself relax. If Frankie wanted to be around him then he shouldn't worry about that anymore. "That's good." He took the next right and crossed the street with Frankie. 

"You wanna stay over for dinner tonight?" She elbowed him again.

He looked at her with a sheepish smile. "I wish I could but I gotta go over to Deuces place to help him out with homework." 

Frankie gave a small laugh. "Okay Mr.Popular. I see how it is. You still wanna stay till then?" She leaned over into his personal space.

"Yeah!" The normie repositioned his shoulder strap "Of course I do!"

After a while of crossing streets and saying hello to stray cats, the pair had made it to the Stein residence. It looked expected for a mad scientist's home. Ample windows to let the lighting in, vines crawling up the brick walling and a creepy henchmen to open the two big doors. The flooring creaked and cracked as they walked on it. A large spiral staircase decorated the front room and up there was a strong draft, most likely from the many open windows. The henchmen welcomed Jackson to the home and the boy thanked him.

Frankie led the way to her room. " Come on, Jackson." She waved him over to a door. " My room is down here." The door cracked open, letting light in but not enough to even see a foot down. The ghoul switched on a light. Another spiral staircase appeared and it was illuminated by cute multicolored fairy lights.

Jackson gave a small 'huh' before agreeing with the sight. This was an entryway to a teenage ghouls room, what else was he expecting. The normie boy followed her down. Jackson only looked between the stairs once before they had already made it to the bottom. 

The door was decorated in a beautiful pink color with small puff letters spelling out her name. It was cute. Fit her personality nicely. She pressed her palm to the door and opened it. If the door was just cute, her room would be considered adorable. The same pink was used on the walls, her bed was on the floor but was swamped with oversized quilts and comforters. Over the bed held a pink tulle canopy. The floor was scattered with clothes and magazine clippings, from the collages on her wall he guessed. It was sweet, just like her. The door closed behind them.

The room felt like her. Jackson was amazed by the love that went into it all then he felt icky. This was Frankie's room, somewhere she slept in and hid all her secrets and he just let himself in. He tried to be reminded that SHE let him in but still it felt wrong. The normie boy froze not wanting to invade even more, his face turned red.

Frankie stepped around him and opened her arms wide turning to face Jackson. "Welcome to my room. Do you like it?" She looked proud and a little smug.

"Totally." He stuttered out, "It's very nice. Do you decorate all by yourself?" He gained his conference to speak back.

With her arms folded in tight she began "Yup! All by myself! Well, Dad gave me the money and taught me how to paint but other than that. Yup! I was just 3 days old when i painted it!" She walked over to her bed and pulled at the canopy. " Even put this up." Frankie's eyes traveled to the ceiling. " I tried tape first but it kept falling on me at night. So I nailed it to the ceiling." The ghoul looked over to Jackson with a large grin.

A few nails poked out from the top, some straight and some wounded. He looked her right in the eyes and told her the truth, " Perfect craftsmanship. I've never seen better." He broke his serious face with an explosive spit spraying laugh. 

Frankie exploded just as hard. She felt her stomach tighten, nearly toppling over. It hurt to laugh so hard but it was worth it. Better them laughing then the awkwardness they had earlier. After the laughing fit halted, Frankie closed the distance between them. She reached out, touching his cheek, feeling how warm he was. Lightly tracing his chin, she brought her face closer and with one quick movement she brushed her lips to his. Her mind was racing.

It was crazy to think that Frankie was making such an important choice just by kissing. Earlier, Holt had asked to meet in the courtyard. He seemed happy, making jokes and telling her about how beautiful she was, but that was just a ploy to get her to open up. Ultimately, Holt wanted to know her answer; who she wanted to be with. The flamed hair boy told her that if she couldn't decide based on their romantic level then maybe she should pick based on a physical one. 

Jackson stiffened. Shock by the sudden act. He finally relaxed into her, the ghoul of his dreams. Tilting his head to the side he then let himself have more access to her lips. Nervously, his eyes held shut, like if he opened them he'd find an oddly placed video camera and her laughing at him. Frankie's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him further down. Strained and uncomfortable, the position felt heavy on his neck. 

He hadn't realized their large height difference till now. Forcing his arms to wrap around her small waist, he lifted her off the floor. She bent her legs and pinned them to his side immediately after. Jackson crept his way to the bed, laying her down lovingly which was followed by plastering himself against her. Frankie's body felt fragile. Hands roamed from her side to her highs and back up again. The normie wanted more but kept to a few easy to touch parts, he respected Frankie.

The ghoul felt his lips change course. They traveled from her cheek to under her chin and then her neck. She whined. Frankie's head fell back, letting Jackson explore more freely. Soft sucking noise and low moans could be heard. Uncomfortably,Frankie fidgeted. Hands unhooked themselves from his neck then replaced around his biceps. She squeezed him tight, his arms rippled and flexed as he felt her sides. Her head was spinning, she couldn't take it much longer. "Jackson" she let out, her voice was wrecked. "Do you wanna take off your shirt?" Her eyes half lidded.

Jackson was too focused on her skin to first register what she said. He popped off her neck with an abrupt 'huh'. A soft smile spread across her face. The boy must look disheveled; pink lips connected to a line of saliva, glossed over eyes under tilted glasses and red from hairline to neck. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I can do that." Jackson lifted off Frankie. 'Clothes off' and 'ya know what this means' filled his brain. The hem of his button down was the first to go over his head, the collar would be next if it didn't get stuck around his neck. The boy struggled for a moment before slipping his arms out of the sleeves and attacking the top button. Fumbling with it, he let out a sigh, before hearing Frankie giggle at him.

With keen eyes, the ghoul watched as he tried to rid himself of his shirt. It was fast and awkward. Without a notice, Frankie's fingers released Jackson from his hold. Amazed, she smirked as he hastily pushed the collar and sweater vest over his head. The clothing hit the floor but her eyes set on him, to be specific his torso. Frankie always thought Jackson was cute and shy and, yeah, maybe she'd watch him during Casketball practice but she never imagined he was built like this. A finger caressed and dipped between his abs, pushing it down further. Pink dusted his chest and she thought maybe she lingered for too long.

Jackson felt himself burn under her fingertip. Feeling his pants tighten made him go red with embarrassment. Being under the light of a thousand mock exams could never prepare him for being the center of Frankie's attention. After a few stiffened moments, her finger retracted into her fist. The ghoul stared up at him with her beautiful eyes, the ones that sparkled similarly to a star. He made himself useful, he latched back on and kissed her. 

They laid against the mattress, touching and lip locking, before Frankie made the next move. Her hand found his, guiding it up to her chest, squeezing around her breast. Another soft moan escaped. The ghoul was really hoping he was liking this. Her hips gently moved up on their own and she bit her lip. "Is this okay?"

Jackson brought his eyeline up to hers, he was dazed but answered none the less, "Yeah! Are you okay with this?". The normie watched the ghoul nod happily. She was so sweet and soft and good, so good. Why did he want to do more? Why couldn't he just take it slow? Jackson thought higher of himself, he wasn't a dirty man, but here he was wishing to take her. 

Frankie had the last button of her dress undone. When did she do that? He noticed her take his hand again and slip it under the folds of her top. Jackson's hands went clammy and he hoped she didn't mind. Then, his hand stalled for a second. No bra. Thank the gods he didn't have to make a fool of himself with that. Finally, his thumb made the first move, it brushed over her soft skin and he felt her hips jerk. He did it again, adding a tight squeeze at the end. Frankie seemed to like that. Opening her shirt wider, he worked his mouth over her nipple and grasped the other in his hand.

This was nice, he was being so nice to her. It felt wrong to leave him out. Her hands found his belt and she pulled at it. Jackson stopped his attention on her breast and looked up at her. His glasses nearly fell off his face, taking the ends of it in both hands, she pulled them off and folded them. Gently placing them to the side she asked " Do ya wanna take your pants off too?". She gave an uneasy smirk. 

Answering only by ridding himself of his jeans. Sitting up on the bed, he slipped the pants down his legs. A thud echoed in the room as shoes hit the floor. Jackson felt hot breaths against his neck. Then slows kisses planted on his shoulder followed by a hand gliding across his stomach. It sent shivers down his spine. His breath finally caught up to him, coming out in heavy pants. 

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

Molding to his form, Frankie draped herself over the boys back. He clenched her highs in his hands. Panting filled the silence in the air as a hand poked through the slit in his boxers. Jackson hunched forward and she took the opportunity to lay small kisses to his back. Her hand worked him slowly. 

Tightening his grip on her legs, he let out a sharp sigh. Jackson found it hard to not overwork himself. Clothed toes curled around and fingers dug into flesh. He needed more. "Faster." Was all that came out besides short, sporadic moans.

For a moment the ghoul didn't register what he said. " Oh baby, of course." She kissed the shell of his ear. "Tell me if you need more, 'kay?" She pumped faster, thumbing the tip every so often.

Frantically, the boy nodded.

"Baby, you're so cute." Leaving a trail of kisses, she Looked over his shoulder. "Ya know that?"

His head was swimming, he knew he was close. Biting his lip and without thinking he fucked into her hand. Her grip was steady and he felt her lay kisses down his back, practically egging him on. All at once he felt his body jerk and he was coming, hard and fast, covering her hand in his seed. A few extra loving jerks were given. "Fuck." He couldn't feel his legs. The skin under his grip was released. 

"So cute." She kisses his cheek while he leaned back on her.

Jackson gave a breathless laugh.

Leaving her place behind him, she looked around the floor for a towel. After finding one, she wiped her hand dry and kneeled in front of Jackson. He already found a comfortable spot in the bed. Laid back, knees spread wide, arms over his face and panting hard. He seemed to be coming down alright. Frankie pulled at his boxers and swiped the cooling liquid clean. In protest, his hand reached out to hers before he realised she had already finished. She kissed his hand and asked "Good?"

Gently moving his hand back to his face, palming his eyeshocks slowly, he sat up and stared Frankie in the eyes. "Fuck that was so good!" He shook his head " Frankie you're so good." Taking the sides of her face in both hands, he sweetly kissed her. Nice and easy. 

Frankie's eyes closed and her lips upturned into the kiss. 

His dream ghoul was kissing him happily. Also happily gave him a handjob but that was less romantic. Taking a hold of her sides and pushing them closer together, he laid her back on the bed. Jackson softly pushed her hair away and planted a wet kiss to her forehead.

Frankie squealed. Unflattering and funny. 

Her father called to her from atop of the staircase. The teenagers look to each other in panic. 

Frankie was the first to say something, " Yes dad?" She shouted to him, arching her back.

Something about if her 'little friend was staying over for dinner' was messaged back. Banging footsteps made their way down the basement.

Frankie made fast work, throwing Jackson clothes at him and sweeping all her junk into the closet. She put her finger to her lips "Put your clothes back on."

Slipping his legs back in his pants and shoved his feet into shoes, he hobbled to pull the rest of his pants up. The boy put on his button up and vest in one fell swoop, then padded for his glasses. 

Seeing Jackson looking around she went for the blanket that encased his eyewear. She fit them over his ears and shoved him to the middle of her room, placing a textbook in his hands. Finally she seated herself next to him.

One knock hit the door before it opened. "My daughter, did you hear my question?" Her father peeked his head through the door.

"No. He's heading out soon actually."

"Okay." He directed his attention to the other teenager. " I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. Im Professor Stein."

"Jackson Jekyll. Nice to meet you Professor."

"The same to you." He nodded to Frankie before closing the door.

They both let out a sigh.

Feeling uneasy, Jackson checked his phone. The time popped up on his screen. 5:24 p.m. He cursed under his breath. Opening his mouth to say something but quickly he was interrupted by Frankie.

Her finger pushed against his chest as she spoke. "You're gonna be late. Go help Deuce out, 'kay. Eat or whatever you want after but come back here tonight." It wasn't something he could say 'no' to, she made sure of that. Playfully, she tilted her head and winked. 

In agreement, he softly kissed the top of Frankie's head. He hurried around, grabbing his things. Saying a farewell to the ghoul he quietly let himself out of the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, so any pointers are welcome!! (but pls go ez)


End file.
